FAIRIES vs SURVIVAL
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Tujuan berbeda, Misi yang berbeda, tetapi mereka memiliki cara yang sama. Siapakah yang akan menang? PARA PERI atau PARA SURVIVAL? Jadi para pembaca yang terhormat...di sisi manakah kalian? ll WARNING: Mengandung kekerasan, banyak darah, dan mungkin aku akan membunuh chara favorite mu*smirk*


**Fairy Tail and BTOOOM are belongs to their own owner**, and **I own nothing except this story, and its cover**

**Warning: Full of violent, OOC, Maybe I'll kill your favorite chara, full of blood and, i made it when i lost my mind**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Yahooo! Alia balik lagi! Kali ini Alia lagi abis obat deshou, dan lahirlah cerita ini! Nyahahah! Gak berharap kalian suka demo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***chuckles***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***smirks***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DESTINY..OR IS IT?**

Angin musim panas berhembus kencang meniupkan bau amis laut yang khas kedalam hutan rindang yang mengelilingi pulau besar itu. Suara burung camar yang sedang mencari mangsa pun bersenandung ria bersamaan dengan suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang dan pantai. Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat gelap yang menyentuh bawah telinganya berdiri sambil memandangi laut biru tanpa batas yang memantulkan sinar matahari.

Angin kembali berhembus lembut mengajak rambut dan pakaian pria itu menari perlahan, tetapi pria itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia mematung untuk beberapa saat sebelum perlahan mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah langit. Terdengar suara bising mesin jet sebuah pesawat besar yang melintas di atas kepalanya. Pesawat putih itu memperlambat kecepatan sambil melemparkan 3 koper besi yang masing-masing memiliki parasut merah dan setelah itu pesawat langsung melaju.

Pria itu pun merentangkan tangan kirinya sambil memejamkan matanya. Parasut merah yang membawa koper-koper itu mulai membentang karena dorongan angin laut. Pria itu menyentak pelan tangan kirinya, lalu sonar cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dan mengelilinginya bagai radar dalam kapal selam yang mendeteksi setiap benda didekatnya, termasuk koper-koper yang berjatuhan itu.

_'Koper paling dekat berjarak 15-20 meter dari sini. 5 orang mengejar kearah yang sama. Tidak. 6.'_

Dengan sigap, pria itu berlari masuk kedalam hutan, menuju kearah koper yang jatuhnya paling dekat dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia mengulangi gerakannya tadi, dan terdeteksi beberapa orang yang berlari kearah yang sama dengannya, namun mereka terhalang oleh rindangnya pepohonan.

Pria itu mempercepat larinya, sambil beberapa kali mengeluarkan radarnya mencoba menakuti saingannya.

_'Satu orang mundur.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Tiga orang mundur.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Satu lagi mundur.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu mengulang kembali gerakannya dan mendeteksi seseorang yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Tetapi, saingannya itu tak menyerah, bahkan beberapa kali saingannya juga melemparkan radar untuk melacak keberadaan pria itu.

Suara deruan nafas dan langkah kaki pria itu terdengar menggema dalam hutan. Pria itu mengehentikan langkahnya yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh, sambil mengambil bola putih kecil dari tas pinggang putih yang menggantung dipinggang kanannya. Ia menekan pemacu pada bola kecil berwarna putih itu lalu melemparnya jauh kedepan.

**DUM!**

Suara ledakan yang nyaring terdengar menggelegar di tengah hutan bersamaan dengan suara kobaran si jago merah yang memakan pepohonan di sekitarnya. Pria itu berjalan perlahan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang panas namun bertekstur lembek dan hal itu membuat matanya mengarah kearah kakinya dan ternyata, ia menyentuh bagian tubuh seseorang yang terpental akibat BIM yang tadi ia lemparkan. Pria itu berjalan perlahan mengambil koper besi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kobaran api ledakan. Ia mencabut parasut merah yang menempel pada parasut itu, lalu menyelempangkan tali koper itu ke bahu kanannya.

"Sakamoto-san! Sakamoto-san!" Panggil seseorang yang memecah lamunan pria itu. Ia menoleh kearah asal suara itu lalu senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Ayo kita makan dulu." Ucap suara lembut itu lagi.

Pria itu pun mengikuti suara yang berasal dari seorang wanita muda berambut pirang terang bagai cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, dan sepasang mata biru indah bagai lautan yang luas.

"Ya, ayo." Ucap pria itu sambil berjalan melangkah meninggalkan tempat berdirinya.

* * *

Suasana ramai kota pada pagi hari yang sibuk menjadi pemandangan biasa di kota besar bagi para penyihir, Magnolia. Di pinggir kota, berdiri tegak sebuah bangunan megah bagai istana dengan papan nama bertulisan 'FAIRY TAIL' yang terpampang dengan papan berwarna orange terang dan patung peri kecil di kanan dan kiri papan nama tersebut.

"Tadaima!" Teriak seorang pemuda sambil menendang pintu kayu besar hingga terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya seekor kucing berwarna biru yang terbang melesat kedalam ruangan. Senyuman lebar yang memerkan sederetan gigi putih terpancar di wajah pemuda itu.

"Tch! Si otak udang sudah kembali rupanya." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna metal blue yang duduk di meja tak jauh dari bar dengan hanya menggunakan boxer berwarna hitam. "G-Gray-sama baju mu!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut biru yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah merah padam. Hal tersebut juga disambut oleh tawa para penyihir lain yang berada di dalam guild dan membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

"Okaerinasai. Bagaimana dengan misinya?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut putih panjang yang berdiri di balik meja bar sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Natsu menghancurkan setengah kota jadi kami tidak mendapatkan bayaran penuh!" Omel seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang di kuncir dua rendah pada pemuda berambut salmon jabrik itu, "Gaha! Warui, Luce!" jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjukan cengirannya pada wanita berambut pirang yang sedang cemberut di depannya.

"Natsu, Lucy, kalian sudah kembali? Syukurlah." Kata seorang wanita berambut scarlet panjang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. "Master ingin bertemu dengan kita, sebaiknya kita tak membuatnya menunggu. Kau juga, Gray, dan pakai baju mu." Tambah wanita itu sambil kembali masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada di sebelah kanan meja bar.

Wanita berambut scarlet panjang yang biasa di kenal dengan nama Erza, membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di kursinya yang besar. Tubuh pria itu seperti seorang anak berumur 3 tahun dengan rambut yang telah memutih.

"Master, kami suda disini. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Erza to the point pada pria paruh baya itu. Pria itu memperhatikan satu demi satu penyihir muda yang berada di depannya.

"Kalian mendapat tugas dari dewan…" ucapnya sambil menatap mereka dengan wajah serius. "Tenang saja kakek! Kami pasti bisa menyelesaikannya!" Ucap Natsu penuh semangat tetapi di tanggapi dengan anggukan serius pria itu.

**Dan pria itu perlahan membuka mulutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara gelembung air mendidih terdengar pada siang yang sunyi itu. Terutama, saat kalian berada di pinggir tebing yang menghadap ke laut dan di dalam sebuah bangunan seperti benteng kecil yang tua. "Huah! Baunya enak!" Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang sepundaknya sambil duduk disamping perapian.

"Kita harus menghematnya, kau tahu?"

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya, "A-Aku tahu! Memangnya kau kira aku makannya seberapa banyak, hentai!"

"Ukh! Berhentilah memanggil ku begitu!" Protes Sakamoto sambil menoleh kearah wanita berambut pirang itu.

Mata Sakamoto kembali teralih kearah bubur kari yang sedang dimasaknya. Ia mengaduk bubur itu perlahan dengan sendok kecil, tetapi terlihat pikirannya tidak bersamanya. Ya, pikirannya di tempat lain. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Kesempatan untuk keluar dari pulau terkutuk itu yang ia buang sia-sia.

"Sakamoto-san!" Panggil Himiko setengah berteriak karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari lelaki berambut coklat itu. "A-Ah! I-iya?" Ucap pria itu dengan wajah terkejut yang disambut dengan tatapan khawatir wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan itu?" Mata Sakamoto terbelalak, lalu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada bubur kari yang hampir matang itu.

"Harusnya saat itu aku **membunuhnya**…" Ujar lelaki itu setengah berbisik.

* * *

"Kalian di tugaskan untuk **membunuh** para pencuri itu." Ucap lelaki tua itu dengan pandangan tajam pada anak-anaknya yang mematung, terkejut. Bukan, lebih tepatnya tak percaya. Natsu mengertakan giginya, lalu ia memukul meja dengan sangat keras, "Omong kosng, Ji-chan! Untuk apa kita membunuh me—"

"Natsu! Kau tahu krisis apa yang sedang kita alami sekarang." Potong Erza sambil menarik bahu lelaki itu, bermaksud menahannya. "Date, Erza!"

"Cukup! Ini tugas kalian." Lanjut lelaki tua itu sambil memandangi satu persatu wajah anak muda yang mulai memucat di depannya.

* * *

"Tak ada cara lain…untuk memenangkan permainan terkutuk ini… " Sakamoto mengepal erat kedua tangannya,"Kita harus menjadi seorang pembunuh." lanjut lelaki berambut coklat itu balu ia bangkit dari duduknya. Himiko di sisi lain melihat kearah lelaki itu dengan pandangan takut dan khawatir,

"Sakamoto-san…"

* * *

"Sebagai master Fairy Tail, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk **mengesekusi** para pencuri itu."

* * *

"Aku adalah Ryota Sakamoto, salah satu pemain terbaik BTOOM di dunia."

* * *

"Dan bawa kembali permata hijau yang mereka curi, anak-anakku!"

* * *

"Aku akan menyelesaikan permainan ini, dan akan membawa mu pulang, Himiko."

* * *

**"Apapun yang terjadi…"**

**"Walau harus menjadi seorang pembunuh."**

**"Kalian harus menyelesaikan misi ini."**

* * *

**Misi dan tujuan yang berbeda, mengandalkan satu cara yang sama...**

**so, minna...**

**kalian mengerti ceritanya? Jika belum, jangan khawatir..kau akan mengerti saat...**

**kau hanyut dalam aliran sungainya...**


End file.
